It is known that an elevator having an elevator car transports passengers between floors in a building. For this purpose, the passengers enter floor calls or car calls on input devices which are arranged on the floors and in elevator cars. Within the process of ensuring equality for passengers with disabilities, European Standard 81-70 for this purpose specifies a pushbutton for the disabled. The elevator is changed to a specific operating mode by pushing the pushbutton for the disabled. In this operating mode, elevator doors are opened and closed more slowly on the floors and on the elevator cars, and passengers with disabilities receive feedback from the call input via visible and/or audible signals.
EP 1 864 933 A1 discloses an elevator having a call input device. The car call input device has a touchscreen with a wheelchair switching button. When the wheelchair switching button on the touchscreen is touched, the elevator changes to a specific operating mode. The wheelchair switching button on the touchscreen does not comply with EN81-70 since it can neither be sensed by a relief of at least 0.8 mm on the touchscreen nor can it be switched only by a pressure force of 2.5 N to 5.0 N.
The document EP 1 864 933 A describes a touchscreen for inputting a call describes a touchscreen for inputting a call by means of a wheelchair button. This wheelchair button switches the elevator installation to a specific operating mode (column 5, lines 4-9), in order to allow the elevator journey to be carried out more pleasantly by the person who has pushed the wheelchair button.
The document JP 2003 261267 A describes a call input unit having a disabled button. If this button is pressed at the same time as the call input button, then the elevator journey is carried out in a specific operating mode.
The document JP 2001 002331 A describes a call input unit having call input buttons and a touch sensor. When a person touches the call input unit when a call input button is pressed within a time interval, it is assumed that a blind person wishes to travel in the elevator.
The document EP 1 308 409 A describes a destination determination and access control method for an elevator installation. An identified identification code, which has been entered in a suitable unit, is associated with a stored user profile.
The document EP 1 598 298 A describes a call input unit having pushbuttons and a touchscreen located beneath them. When a pushbutton is pressed mechanically, then the pushbutton acts on the touchscreen and initiates an elevator movement.
As a solution which complies with EN81-70, EP1598298A1 teaches the fitting of a pushbutton for the disabled on a touchscreen. An upper face of the pushbutton for the disabled can be identified clearly by the blind by Braille script characters with a relief height of at least 0.8 mm. An area of the touchscreen below the pushbutton for the disabled is operated, and a car call is produced, by pushing the pushbutton for the disabled with a pressure force of 2.5N to 5.0N.